The present invention relates generally to seals for movable window panes in automotive vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a window seal assembly having a magnetic seal which cooperates with a movable window pane having a corresponding magnetic element, wherein the window seal assembly is capable of having the top and side edge flush with the adjacent vehicle body panel.
In recent years there has been much interest in aero-dynamically designed automotive vehicles having window panes wherein the window pane edges are substantially flush with the vehicle body. One such system is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,563 entitled "Window Seal" which issued to Mensel on Aug. 20, 1985.
One problem with such magnetic window seals is that the sealing provided along the header line of the vehicle is inadequate. Worse yet, many of the magnetic window seals fail to provide for sealing along the header line all together.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a magnetic seal assembly which provides excellent sealing characteristics along both header line and along the top and lateral edges of the window pane.